


Bittersweet Torture

by nathyfaith



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ichabbie Forever, if you are in search of a fic with cannon, they are silly in love, they just don't know this, you are in the wrong place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: In which Ichabod kisses Abbie to stop Pandora's box from taking her soul and still they are walking on eggshells around each 'cause they are silly in love but too slow to act on it.





	Bittersweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishlullaby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/gifts), [Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/gifts), [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts), [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/gifts), [sneetchstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar/gifts), [likebunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/gifts).



> I'm sorry it took me forever to post another Ichabbie fic and I hope you all enjoy it!

Ichabod appreciated his own quick thinking. Kissing his partner had been the fastest way to keep her from being accepted by Pandora’s box.  His soul connected faster than a bullet with hers and pulled her from the brink of sacrificing herself. Luckily Abbie’s father had been able to save Joe, who had stayed on bed rest for three days while recovering. Jenny being his designated nurse, and the witnesses coming to visit with food and news every now and then.

***

A couple of months later, the witness team - as Jenny had resort to call themselves - were out for drinks. Abbie left the house dressed in those scandal shorts and a delicate white blouse, leaving very little to the imagination since he could easily spy the pink lace bra she was wearing. It reminds Ichabod of her Halloween outfit, the very same he had been tongue-tied, incapable of telling her how breathtaking she looked.

His conscious provide him a perfect detailed form of his enchantress, and he had but lost the battle already, resigning himself to the bittersweet torture he gained every single day. Damn her voice, her brief smiles, her tiny but sure hands.

No matter what he did, she was always there, on the corner of his eyes. It was unfair to know how her lips moved and tasted within his, how she fit perfectly inside his arms. He sighed deeply, his mind asking him in a loop, “ _Why did you agree with it? Why?”_

Of course, he knew the answer, he loved her and if she wanted that kiss to be a ‘friends’ kiss, he wouldn’t say no to her. He stared at his now empty cup, his mind wandering to what he would do if his goddess allowed him to ravish her just as much as he wanted to.

“Crane?” Abbie called, smiling softly at him.  “More beer?”

“Absolutely, thank you, Lieutenant,” Ichabod replied with a sweet smile.

“Will it kill him to call you, Abbie?” Jenny whispered as they moved from their seats and left the boys alone.

“It seems the only time he calls me Abbie is when I’m either dying or...” and she trailed off, not finishing her thought.

“When what?” Jenny pried.

“Nevermind, it’s nothing big...” Abbie mumbled, hoping her sister would let the matter go.

Jenny arched an eyebrow inquisitively. Nudging Abbie playfully with her elbow, “C’mon Abbs, tell me.”

“Okay,” Abbie groaned,  “He kissed me. But it was just because he thought it would save me from Pandora.”

“He kissed you?” Jenny gaped, “Ichabod _‘I’m too gentleman for my own fucking good’_ Crane kissed you?”

“I told Danny. We’re just friends...” Abbie replied as they arrived at the bar and found a stool to wait.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Right... because, Ichabod Crane, the same man who cleans your house, make MasterChef dinners for ya, and who even folds your fucking laundry, is just a friend."

Abbie turned toward her sister and drew in a long breath, “Look Jenny-- I can’t, I won’t.. jeopardize our relationship just because I fell in love with my best friend when he kissed me.  I--”

“You never felt anything like it, am I right?” Jenny asked, a grin tilting the corners of her mouth.  Abbie nodded biting her lower lip in distress. “So, the real question is what the hell are you doing with Danny?”

“I’m not--” Abbie murmured.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you, can you speak louder to the people in the back?” Jenny mocked her.

“Damn, Jenny,” Abbie groaned.  “Danny and I broke up... right after Crane and I came back from the catacombs.  Not that we were actually… dating.”

“And why, pray tell me, aren’t you doing that fine British ass yet?” Jenny questioned exasperated signing over their table.

“Like I said, I’m...” Abbie started another excuse, but Jenny wasn’t having any of it, “Grace Abigail Mills--”

“Shut up!” Abbie begged in a hush, hiding her face between her palms.

Jenny laughed,  “March over there and get your man or so help me god, I’m gonna smash your ass on the ground.”

A commotion was heard which made Abbie and Jenny turn their heads to search it.  They couldn’t find the reason and turned when the bartender called their attention as she placed their beers in front of them.

They navigated through the crowd only to find Joe pressing an ice pack on Ichabod’s head and another guy being held by his two friends, blood running from his nose.

“And do not dare speak of Miss Mills in such a manner again you… you... pillock!” Crane exclaimed an accusatory finger in the air, his body pose screaming attack.

“Crane!” called Joe, holding him back before he struck the other man again.

“What in the world is happening here?” Abbie barked, her authority being known even if she was in tiny shorts and a sexy shirt.

“Agent Mills, forgive us, we were just talking among ourselves…” Ryan commented, slightly embarrassed.

“I don’t wanna hear it, get him out before I give you a proper warning this time, Ryan,” Abbie stated.

“But Abbie--” The policeman started.

“Save it,” Abbie snapped, waving them out.  She turned to find a pouting Ichabod Crane sitting on his seat, the ice pack now over his lip. “Crane?” She approached as she would a wounded animal and touched his hand, covered with blood that wasn’t his.

“I was merely protecting your virtue,” he explained, eyes cast down.

“My virtue? Oh, you poor ridiculous man,” Abbie chuckled shaking her head in amusement as she stepped between his thighs.

“He was talking about you as if you were some prized portion of meat, I will not allow--”

He was shushed by the gentle touch of Abbie's fingers on his lips.  She moved the ice pack from his lips and cupped his face with her small hands.  Abbie tilted her head, watching his intake of breath and the way he moisturized his lips unconsciously before he diffused.

His deep blue eyes studied her.

Abbie kissed his cheeks, her lips pressing warmly on his cool skin. Crane seemed to be emboldened by her advances, allowing himself to pull her closer and sit her on his thighs.  Her arms rested behind his neck, adding steps to a silent dance that they had been dancing for far too long.

He felt her cheek press against his as she murmured hotly in his ear, “But you are my ridiculous man and, Lord, I love you.” She took his lips in a searing kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *please LET me know if you did, reviews feed my soul*


End file.
